


Did you seriously come out like that?

by Tedah



Series: Drarry Discord Monthly Drabbles [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Amortentia, Bad Puns, Bisexual James Potter, Coming Out, Couch Cuddles, Don't copy to other sites, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, Established Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, F/M, M/M, Marauders Era (flashback to), Professor Draco Malfoy, Professor Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-08-19 21:42:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20216731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tedah/pseuds/Tedah
Summary: Draco and Harry trade stories after a long week of teaching.





	Did you seriously come out like that?

**Author's Note:**

> Another month another prompt.  
Prompt: serious  
WC: 377
> 
> There was only one way this could be taken if you're a happy fool like me so I went there, I went there with no shame or regret.

“Draco?” Harry was lying across the couch, his head in Draco’s lap as they wound down from a long week of teaching.

Draco’s distracted hum as he kept petting his hair told Harry he was still too focused on work instead of cuddling like he should.

“What’s the most ridiculous coming out story you ever heard?” He asked. Draco’s hand stopped for a moment as he thought about it.

“Last year when I gave the class on love potions I had amortentia brewing. McKinley, the Gryffindor seeker, came in right after I started explaining its properties and asked if Rover had taken a bath in his cologne. What is it about seekers falling for each other?” he wondered, an amused smile stretching his lips at the memory.

“You just enjoy embarrassing the kids with that class,” Harry accused him between giggles.

“I do. What about you, Love?” Draco asked, resuming his gentle scratching of Harry’s scalp.

“It has to be my father’s. He managed to out himself and two of his best friends in one sentence because he couldn’t resist a pun.” Harry chuckled. “As it was relayed to me mum and him were arguing in the common room over one thing or other, the circumstances weren’t particularly important, but dad had been infuriating enough that mum asked the fated question”

_ THREE DECADES AND CHANGE EARLIER _

_ “Are you fucking serious, Potter?” Lily Evans should have known better. It had been five years of endless puns. No one in Gryffindor used the word anymore and she saw the glint in James’ eyes when he caught her slip. A grin spread slowly on his face as he jumped on his chance. _

_ “I wish! Sadly, Remus got there first,” he declared to the whole common room, proud of his quick reflexes. _

_ “Damn right I got there first.” Remus replied placidly from the table in the corner where he’d been working. _

_ “And he’s not sharing.” Sirius added with a satisfied grin. _

Draco laughed as Harry finished relaying the details “It’s probably the reason why it took them two more years to get together,” Harry told him with a chuckle.

“I knew your horrible sense of humor had to come from somewhere, looks like it’s genetic,” Draco commented with a fond smile.

**Author's Note:**

> share the love in the comments
> 
> you can find me on [Tumblr](https://tedahfromtayla.tumblr.com/) for a chat.


End file.
